The Proposal
by enchantress99
Summary: One-Shot of Blessed Betrayers. After three years of happiness and peace, Percy wants to propose to Lucy. Will she accept it? Find out! Chronicles of Narnia, Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, and Harry Potter. Lucy/Percy and Hermione/Carter.


**Hey Everybody!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or anyone.**

**Percy POV**

Percy sat at a small table at a restaurant in Times Square, feeling highly nervous. The twenty-year old was waiting for his two best friends, Hermione and Carter, who were bringing his girlfriend, Lucy, to the restaurant. Percy reached inside of his pocket, and pulled out a small, red velvet box. He opened it, and looked at the ring inside. It had a silver band, and two different colored gems, a emerald, and a topaz crystal. There was an inscription on the inside of the band that read, _'This Love is Ours'. _

"Thor, please let this go well." Percy whispered. After a very long talk with Edmund, he had finally been granted permission to ask the love of his life to marry him.

"PERCY!" he looked up to see Hermione and Carter leading Lucy towards his table. He smiled, standing. He hugged Hermione and Carter, and kissed Lucy.

"Hey guys." he said. The four sat down at the table. Percy glanced over at Hermione and Carter, and Carter smirked, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Carter and I'll go get some food." Hermione said, pulling Carter away. Lucy and Percy sat down at their table, waiting for the two to get back.

"How long has it been today?" Lucy asked quietly. Percy glanced at his girlfriend. They rarely spoke about the battle, or about Percy's death.

"Three years. A lot has changed since then, huh?" he said, grinning. Lucy laughed softly. She moved around the table and placed her chair closer to Percy's. He took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm just happy that most of what has changed has been good." she said, smiling. Percy nodded.

"I feel sort of bad for Hermione, though. Harry still doesn't like her, even though he would have been dead without her. I just hope he leaves her alone." he said. Lucy sighed.

"Do you remember when we first went to Hogwarts, and McGonagal said that we were supposed to mill around a bit, meeting other people?" she asked. Percy nodded, confused.

"Of course." he said. Lucy looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears that she was holding back.

"You never knew this, but Caspian came up to me, and he wanted to talk in private." she said, and Percy's grip on her hand tightened. He knew that Lucy had a crush on the former king of Narnia, but she had gotten over it when she had come to Avengers Tower.

"What did he do?" he asked slowly.

"He started to talk to me like nothing had changed. He was speaking to me like we were still good friends, or worse, a couple. It was awful. Then, he started to move in towards me, and Edmund came running up to us." Lucy continued. Percy made a mental note to thank his girlfriend's brother when he got the chance.

"I'm guessing Edmund lost it?" he asked, smirking. Lucy giggled.

"Yes. He pulled me away from Caspian, and then began to yell at him. I left a bit after he started, but I saw Edmund later, and he told me that Caspian was in the Hospital Wing for the night." she said, and Percy laughed.

"Your brother is the best, isn't he?" he asked, and Lucy nodded. Percy stood.

"Do you want to go for a short walk while Hermione and Carter get the food?" he asked, and Lucy nodded. The two walked down a sidewalk into a park.

"I've never been this way." Lucy said.

"My mom took me this way all the time when I was younger, to help me forget about Gabe." Percy said. Lucy squeezed his hand.

"He really was awful, wasn't he?" she asked, and he nodded. Percy and Lucy came to a bench, and they sat down. Lucy leaned her head onto Percy's shoulder.

"i don't care about that now. I'm just happy I have you." he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." Lucy said. Percy took a deep breath. This was it.

"I love you too, Lu, and I always want to be with you." he said, and he stood up, and knelt to the ground on one knee. Lucy stared at him. He took out the box that had been in his pocket, waiting.

"Lucy Pevensie, will you marry me?" Percy asked, smiling. For one agonizing minute, there was silence. Then, Lucy burst into tears and flung her arms around Percy's shoulders.

"Of course you idiot!" she said, crying. Percy laughed and stood, hugging Lucy tightly. He took the ring out of the box, and slipped it onto her finger. Lucy looked at him with bright eyes. Percy leaned down and kissed her, holding her tightly. They broke apart, still with wide smiles on their faces. Percy put an arm around Lucy's shoulders tightly, and they walked back to the restaurant, where Hermione and Carter were waiting patiently, with huge grins on their faces.

"How did it go?" Carter asked, and Percy smiled. Lucy looked between the three.

"You both knew, too?" she asked, and they nodded. Hermione rushed forward and hugged her best friend. Carter clapped Percy on the back.

"Congratulations! Should we go back and tell the others?" he asked, and Percy laughed, shaking his head.

"Not yet. Let's eat first, just the four of us." he said, and they sat down, each with a huge smile on their faces.

**What did you think?**

**Please review if you want me to do a wedding, or a proposal for Hermione and Carter!**

**Thanks a TON!**

**Enchantress**


End file.
